


A Dozen Dirty Drabbles: #8 Objective

by Siriusstuff



Series: A Dozen Dirty Drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bottom Derek Hale, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Stiles needs to focus, and does.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Dozen Dirty Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189732
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	A Dozen Dirty Drabbles: #8 Objective

**Author's Note:**

> I used the prompt words from the Sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/22/19: “slippery, flash, dribble”

Stiles paid no attention as lube dribbled into his palm. Derek looked too distracting, stretched out face down, his spine subtly, sinuously curved, his ass pale, one of his muscular legs cocked slightly at the knee. It was too much. A scene for a Renaissance master’s painting, only alive and warm.

Hot, more exactly.

Stiles had to focus. He pressed down a hand where Derek’s ass crack started, and Derek arched his back, welcoming Stiles’s slippery fingers inside him. He turned his head, to watch Stiles.

Stiles’s longest finger slid into Derek’s inmost heat and Derek’s eyes flashed bright yellow.


End file.
